Temptation
by MyUniversalWorld
Summary: Blaine Anderson-Berry: Resident nerd with the thickest glasses on the market and a knack for getting attention. Kurt Hummel: Resident bad boy and attention giver. When tutoring goes down, they have one rule: make it work. Badboy!Kurt. Nerd!Blaine. Klaine.


**AN: Hi, guys! I'm Lela, this is my…fourth (?) story for glee :) I really hope you like this story. It's heavy on the AU, as all my stories. I came up with this idea, because though you see a lot of Badboy!Blaine and Cheerio!Kurt and Nerd!Blaine, there isn't a lot of Badboy!Kurt :) So I wanted to try this out. Hope you like it! **

**If you are a good beta, or a not so good beta, come beta me? Because I need one XD**

**Review if you like this story, review if you hate it and flame me, because both keep me happy and warm :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee!**

**Now enjoy! Onto the Story!**

* * *

**Chapter One: Meeting Kurt Hummel**

Blaine Anderson-Berry had been home schooled for five years.

This was probably the reason he was clutching at his books like a lifeline, feeling light-headed.

Rachel rolled her eyes at the boy who looked ready to start hyperventilating, dragging him along by the hand.

"C'mon, Blaine! It's your first day! Don't be so nervous!"

Blaine sighed, stopping completely, halting his sister as well.

"Rachel, that's exactly _why_ I'm nervous!"

Rachel's eyes softened and she turned to the boy.

"Blaine, I know. I—"

Their conversation stopped as they heard the muffled sounds of yelling.

Two boys rounded the corner and Blaine's breathing hitched.

One was slim, but toned, all red leather jacket and porcelain skin. He was yelling at the other boy across from him, eyes narrowed and intense.

"…Why should I care, Karofsky? Back off! That's your _last _warning."

"Why, fairy dust? What are you going to do about it?"

The boy gave a yell of anger before rushing at the other boy, who was bigger and burlier, which was why it was surprising when the boy—Blaine would call him Red, because of the jacket—took him down so easily.

Rachel tried to tug him down the hall in the opposite direction, towards the doors to find another entrance, but Blaine was rooted to the ground, watching Red punching the other boy, blood coating his fists.

"Hummel!"

A Latina girl strutted down the hall towards Red, looking angry, a fearsome woman trailing her as well as two blondes and two boys; one a towering brunet and one with a Mohawk. Her voice shocked Blaine into his right mind again and he let Rachel tug him out of there, but he couldn't get past the fact the boy, whose name—or, his last name, at least—was Hummel, had looked at him, their gazes brushing before Kurt turned, grinning, and the door cut off his view.

His eyes were bright blue.

* * *

Red walked into class, thirty minutes late and Blaine lowered his eyes, his cheeks flaming.

It was hard to focus when he was swinging his hips back and forth like that, sauntering into the room, pants as skin tight as they came.

The boy turned toward him and Blaine gulped a little, straightening the thick glasses perched on his nose, ignoring Rachel's nails pressing into his thigh.

The boy smirked.

"Hi, there, kitten. I'm Kurt."

He drawled, his voice sultry, pressing the pads of his finger into Blaine's cheek, running them down his jaw line.

The class was quiet, even the teacher, waiting for him to either break out crying or sprint out of class because Kurt Hummel was talking to him, which was a prospect that made anyone want to just about pee in their pants.

"H-hi. I'm Blaine. Anderson—"He was ready to continue his name, but Rachel's nails were starting to draw blood, so he stopped to grab her hand, shoving it away from him subtly.

Kurt laughed, surprised, before taking the empty seat behind Blaine.

Blaine sighed as he felt Kurt's boot clad foot pressing against his ankle, drawing patterns up the side of his leg.

"I saw you earlier, in the hall," Kurt leaned in close, breath warm and minty against the side of his face, tongue sending shivers down his spine as Kurt ran it against the shell of his ear.

"You were watching me."

Blaine turned to Rachel as Kurt leaned back, smirking, turning to talk to Puck, who had dropped into the seat next to him.

His eyes were wide and he blinked a few minutes, gaping. Rachel shook her head, but Blaine turned around to find Kurt still smirking at him. Puck followed his gaze and snorted before shoving Kurt, the duo laughing and punching each other, Kurt swatting at the boy.

Blaine turned around with a sinking feeling.

It was going to be a long year.

* * *

Kurt studied the boy for the rest of the class.

His hair was gelled into a helmet and he had a very geek-chic sort of style, all striped bowties and bright suspenders. Kurt, though he hated to admit it, admired him for it. Blaine Anderson, he said his name was. Obviously, he was new, because he had never seen him before, and he also didn't take to looking like a miserable zombie like the rest of them. The boy actually looked happy. He was sitting next to Rachel Berry, Kurt's secret friend, and was rolling his eyes at her, laughing a little over a joke Kurt was oblivious to. Kurt furrowed his eyebrows as a stab of jealousy ran through his stomach and poked at his heart, demanding attention. He pushed it down, opting to continue staring Blaine.

He was different; Kurt could tell already. He wrapped his legs around the legs of his chair, nibbling his pen and thinking. Obviously everyone else could tell, as they kept sneaking glances at him, but Blaine was blissfully unaware, choosing to keep to himself and take notes, the only kid actually paying attention other than Rachel, subconsciously ignoring the entire class that seemed quite taken with him.

The girls were openly ogling him and he caught Santana staring from her seat in the desk beside his. He shot daggers at her, to which she replied only by laughed silently, but turned away, retreating. Brittany was twirling her fingers in her ponytail, smiling curiously at the boy with the suspenders, before also turning to Santana, whispering in her ear, eyes locked with Kurt's. Santana rolled her eyes, but nodded, pulling out a piece of paper and scrawling across it quickly.

Kurt looked down as the ripped and folded notebook paper landed in his lap. He opened it silently, pushing Puck's face away as he tried to look, to which Puck pulled a face, settling in his chair and pointedly looking away from him.

_Brittany says that "The dolphin is pretty." Any idea what that means? –S_

Kurt laughed, looking over a Santana before pulling out his own pen and chewing the cap as he wrote a reply.

**Yes. She says that Blaine is hot. Surprised you couldn't figure it out, S. Not that hard. –K **

Santana rolled her eyes and threw the note back, not even trying to be discreet.

_Well, you'll probably need him anyway. You're the one failing remember? You have the best chance, because you could always pull the tutor excuse.—S_

**True. He is hot, after all, in a geeky way. Betting pool? –K**

Puck managed to struggle the message out of Kurt's hands and into his own.

Get him to fall in love with you. –P

**No.**

Aww, why not Kurtie? We know you like a good challenge

Kurt turned to him, snatching the note back, eyes narrow.

"I said, no, _Puckerman_. Back off of it."

Puck took the hint and leaned back, but he was smirking.

"Whatever, Hummel, but you know, I think I know the reason you don't want to…"

He leaned in close, breath hot on Kurt's ear, "Because you already care about him…"

And the bell rang, Puck had the note back in his hand. He dropped it on Santana's desk and everyone watched Blaine gather his books methodically, still speaking with Rachel. Kurt glared at the boy, but he was angry at himself; he just didn't want to admit it. He didn't already care about the boy.

…Did he?

Blaine turned to him, smiling a little and exited the classroom, and Kurt froze, feeling something.

_No. No. Kurt! No! Stop it. It's just new kid jitters. Focus: you're failing. Focus. Find a tutor, it doesn't have to be him. _

Kurt rocketed out of his seat, ready to leave, but Rachel caught him, grabbing onto the back of his jacket.

"Rachel, I thought we had an agreement. _Don't talk to me during this class."_ Kurt hissed, eyes darting around almost nervously.

"Kurt, you're failing, I know it. My brother…he's new around here, and he could tutor you. Maybe…he could help you."

She meant that in more ways than one, but Kurt didn't pick up on it. She sighed as his eyes narrowed again and she let go of his hold on her jacket.

"Sorry. Just, think about it."

And she walked out leaving Kurt to think.

Blaine was…_Rachel Berry's brother? _Stumped at the thought, he shook it off and headed out to the lockers, full of determination.

Maybe they could help each other.

* * *

"Hey, kitten."

Blaine looked up to find Kurt, arms crossed, a devilish smirk on his face, leaning against the locker next to his. The owner of that locker came by, but Kurt shooed him away, resulting in the boy to peel off in a rapid sprint in the opposite direction. Kurt laughed a little, watching him. Blaine studied his face; he looked beautiful when he laughed.

"I…need a favor."

Blaine looked surprised, eyebrows furrowing.

"Wha-I don't even know you."

Kurt smiled for real this time, before trying to mask it with his trademark smirk, but Blaine had caught it.

"Well, let's fix that. My name is Kurt Elizabeth—well, don't tell anyone that—Hummel. I was born here, in Lima, my favorite color is blue, I like your bowtie and suspenders, I am such an extremely flamboyant gay that no one really cares anymore, and I am currently failing three classes with F's straight across the board. What else do you want to know? Because I'll—I'll tell you if you do this one thing for me."

Blaine looked hesitant, but grinned, ducking his head and shutting his locker before looking up at Kurt, bemused.

"Fine. What?"

Kurt looked relieved. He lowered his voice as the crowd got thicker, looking at them curiously.

"As I said before, while I was giving you my five second rundown, I am failing...a lot of classes. And Berry tells me you're super smart, so…tutor me?"

Blaine laughed.

"I'm Blaine Anderson-Berry, I was born in Westerville, about two hours from here, I have two gay dads, so I guess it sorta makes sense that I'm gay, too, I was homeschooled for five years, I like your jacket, because the red—totally original, and yes, I'm a nerd, that's the point of the glasses."

Kurt laughed a little, too, smiling and looking confused.

"Why—why are you telling me all this? You didn't have to…"

Blaine smiled and started to walk away, stopping to call over his shoulder.

"Well, you should know something about me if I'm going to be your tutor, right?"

And turned to corner, leaving Kurt alone, smiling after him before heading off to class.

Blaine Anderson was something else.

* * *

_You asked him. _

**That I did.**

_Do you even know when you are getting together?_

**…**

_Kurt! I didn't mean it like that!_

**;) Sorry. And I don't know. Do you?**

_Well, I do live with him, so I could ask?_

**Please do?**

_You are so much nicer out of school._

Kurt stared at the phone, a bit stung. Had he changed so much? Well, of course. He hung out with Santana and Brittany now, and Puck and Finn. He wasn't the same old diva he was, who loved Broadway and wore Alexander McQueen. At least, no one knew he was anymore and it wasn't like he didn't wear designer clothing anymore. He just didn't dress the same. And he didn't act the same either. He ignored his old friends; he pretended not to be friends with Rachel. He beat people up out of pressure and he put up walls over his old self out of necessity.

He was shaken out of his thoughts when his phone pinged.

_He says whenever is good for you and to give you his number._

Kurt registered it into his phone.

**Friday, right after school is fine.**

She didn't text him back.

He flopped onto his bed and covered his face with his pillow, groaning before popping back up. He noticed the photo on his bulletin board had fallen to the ground. He stretched slowly to pick it up.

It was a picture of him, his arms wrapped around Tina, Rachel and Mercedes, designer clothing wrapped around his body.

Suddenly tired, he dropped the photo and closed his eyes, falling back onto the bed and covering his face with his hands.

_I miss who I once was, but I can't fall back. I want to still be him, but I don't know how. Are we still the same person? Or has he died within me? When did this happen? Why did this happen?_

How had he become someone else so easily?

* * *

**AN: And that's that! Anything you want to see in this story? Because I really…don't know where I'm going with it XD**

**I'm also making another new story, called 'Saving Kurt Hummel' which is about how Blaine fills in for his mom, a psychiatrist at the local Psychiatric Treatment Center they own. Kurt is a kid who just got out of an abusive family and was moved to stay with the Hudson family (Burt, Carole, and Finn) in Lima. **

**Blaine is quite taken with the boy and he vows to save Kurt Hummel if it's truly the last thing he does.**

**And yeah, horrible summary, but if you thought it sounded cool, look out for it? :)**

**If you beta, I need a beta. **

**Review, because it makes me smile :) **

**Also, check out my other stories if you like AUs, because that is pretty much all that I write. Thanks for reading! 3**

**Lots of Love and Gondolas,**

**Lela~**


End file.
